Change Of Fates
by Smileykat12
Summary: *Sequel to Inevitable Fate* Bridget has so far escaped from the Presidents threats and lived happily with her father and boyfriend for a year. Except for the fact she was reaped and is now heading into the Hunger Games with one of her best friends who is also her boyfriend's sister. What's the worst that could happen?


**A/N: Welcome, welcome! This is the sequel to Inevitable Fate! I'm sorry for the wait and I know it's short :/ Hope you like it!**

* * *

_What the hell have you done Peyton? _

_Of all the stupid crap you've done this is suicide! What are you thinking! I know I have very little chance of surviving but only one person comes out! One of us has to die if the other doesn't but both of us could have the same fate!_

I didn't speak to anyone for the rest of the journey to the Capitol. When we got there I was ushered away by a group of stylists to where I'm prepped. They clean me and pluck every hair from my body for hours before they start on my makeup. I'm given dark smokey eyeshadow and dark burgundy lips. Cleopatra enters the room with a sorrowful look for about two seconds before it's replaced by an emotionless mask. She forces me into an ugly mining suit that's much too big and she powders slight black dust on my clear skin. This outfit is so original... Note sarcasm.

It's the same tribute orders and marching as always. The same boring speech welcoming the tributes to the Capitol is said by Snow as I put on a brave face and smile and wave to the possible sponsors. They cheer and clap as we exit and I even sneak in a few winks and blows of kisses. The carriages pull back into the bottom of the training center and Ash and I get off. Before Effie and dad make us go back upstairs I run over to the group of District 11 tributes and mentors. I spot the exact person I want to see right now.

I sneak up from behind and motion the others to be quiet. I lightly tap on their shoulder. The familiar deep blue eyes find mine as he turns around. His face stretches out into a grin and pulls me by the waist and spins me around, making me giggle.

"I've missed you." He breathes out and I let out an airy laugh.

"I've missed you, too." I whisper and lightly kiss him. I stare into his eyes and get lost. _I know I'm a walking cliché._

I get snapped out of my reverie by a slight giggle that I know too well. I turn to its source and frown and I get one in return. Both our eyes well up with tears and I hug her tightly. I take in a shaky breath before I give her a shake of my head.

"What the hell have you done Peyton?" I choke out.

"I couldn't let you go alone. Word had gotten round that you were reaped and I couldn't let you suffer without anyone! You'd be the first target!" She replied shakily back.

"You're a Goddamned _idiot_." My words come out as a humorless chuckle.

"Bridget? Peyton?" I small voice whispers from behind me.

"Not now. Twelfth in an hour." I say shortly before giving Renée a quick hug when I turn around and leave. Let's hope they get my message clearly.

I quickly speed off and into the elevators. I luckily only share it with a mentor from Five so no words are bothered to be exchanged. When I reach our floor I ignore my dad's concerned look and find my room from last summer.

I take a quick shower to scrub off all the black powder and makeup. I scrub my hair and face before even thinking of turning the shower off. I step on the mat and wrap a towel around me and securing it at the top. I brush my teeth and hair. I walk back to my room and pull out a pair of Capitol blue plaid pajamas, putting them on, and shove my feet into a pair of blue slippers and my arms into a grey sweater.

I creep into the living room of our floor and see my two best friends. I smile sadly to them and motion for them to follow me. I lead our little group up the roof where the wind is strong and will cover our conversation.

"So you got the message." I point the obvious out.

"No dip. It wasn't that hard to figure out." Peyton sniggers.

"You're a moron." I tell her with a smile as my throat closes.

"And you're the president's target. What's new?" She tells me sassily.

"Can I ask one question?" Renée speaks up but doesn't wait for us to reply. "What were you thinking Peyton? This is suicide."

"I wasn't going to let one of my best friends die as I stood and watched." The District 11 tribute chokes out. A tear rolls down my cheek as I think of her as a tribute.

"So you thought it'd be a good idea to follow her to an arena where 24 kids go in and only 1 comes out?" My tone is slightly belittling.

"My problem was, I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry." Peyton starts to sob.

"I didn't think my first year of mentoring would involve my two best friends as my district's enemy." Renée sobs also.

"Promise me neither of you will give up. Promise me you'll fight until the last minute and you'll work together." Renée demands and we nod before attacking each other in a group hug.


End file.
